notice me
by jemilygirl
Summary: after trying to get you to notice me this is it? what will Emily go though to finally find her meaning in life. sorry I suck at summaries, hopefully I will be better one day. this is a JJ/Emily story if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

italics are thoughts. sorry if it sucks this is my first story. ENJOY!

* * *

She knew that the Ambassador's daughter was proper and never disappoint even if her mother wasn't looking. Her whole life she always tried to get her mother's attention. She wasn't asking for a celebration for her no, she knew that would never happen. All she wanted was an approving nod or a genuine smile. She always studied hard and got good grades, learned to play the piano, flute, and guitar, she even wore what her mother wanted her too to the GALAs without fighting about it. But her mother was too wrapped up in work to even notice. The great Ambassador Prentiss with the perfect family was just a mask. When you look behind the mask you see all the things that were hidden. You would see a neglected and confused daughter, an ignorant and emotionless mother and barley present father. It wasn't until she was fifteen that she realized that if the Ambassador wouldn't pay attention to her achievements than maybe she would reckless behavior.

A year later, towards the middle of summer on a Friday evening her mother actually started noticing her daughter's behavior. So she called her cousin that lived in East Allegheny to ask if Emily could stay with her for a while. She didn't want her daughter's behavior in the news or newspaper. Not so much for Emily's sake, but because it can ruin her career. She could just imagine the headlines **AMBASSADOR PRENTISS' DAUGHTER GONE MAD**. When her cousin said yes, the Ambassador didn't waste any time telling her staff to start packing Emily's things. She was planning on sending Emily over the next day or Monday at the latest. When she confronted Emily about it Emily just didn't say anything and just walked away.

_If this is my last night here might as well make the best of it._

* * *

So here she was on a Friday night at the age of sixteen in Washington DC at a party. She didn't know anybody of course because she didn't really socialize out of the parties or clubs she went to. She was there as a nameless face just wanting to have fun. She was in near the entrance scoping the place out for someone who could make her night. She knew she was attracted to girls, especially blondes. She didn't know why but to her blondes were different from the others they always knew how to make her nights perfect. She was looking around for about ten minutes until she found her. She was dancing in the crowd of people but to her she was the prettiest girl there with medium length dirty blonde hair, with green eyes, thin waist, and long legs. When she is done taking her in and undressing her with her eyes and made her way over to her. She snuck up behind her and started dancing with her.

"Hi" she breathed sexually into the blonde's ear

"Hey yourself" she replied just as heatedly

"I'm Jessica" Emily said she never said her real name because she could be someone else and not Emily Prentiss Ambassadors daughter for a while.

"I'm kyrstyn"

And things took off from there as they did every other Friday night. After dancing they went somewhere private and Emily got her good night and walked to her car parked down the street. Except this time, there was a man waiting for a girl to come by. Without Emily knowing he went behind her and shoved her against the car with his front to her back. Since she was a little tipsy she just thought it was kyrstyn wanting to go again. But that was until she heard the voice.

"Hey what is a fine girl like you doing all alone" he said in her ear

Her body immediately tensed. When she didn't respond he moved flush against her. Now they didn't have a space between them.

"Get off of me" she tried to sound powerful and forceful, but you could hear the fear in her voice

"Don't you wanna have some fun?" he punctuated his sentence by trusting his hips forward to meet Emily's backside. "I know I do."

"Stop, Let go, walk away and I won't say a word to anybody"

"Sorry doll face I can't wait anymore." He started to lift her dress while he was talking. He knew he was close, so he knew by the time he was time he was done he would be gone before anybody could see.

She tried to struggle and get him off, but it was no use. She was still a little drunk and he was twice her size. She opened her mouth to scream, but he quickly covered it with his hand before she could get a sound out. All she wanted to do was cry but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. All that she could hear was his moaning and groaning of pleasure. What felt like hours to her was in reality only two minutes was finally over.

"Thanks maybe I'll see you and we can do this again." He said mockingly while fixing himself and with that he left

She waited until he was gone to open her car, get it the back seat and curl in a fetal position and just cry. She cried for being stupid, for being reckless, for feeling dirty and just for her life she has lived just to get her mother's attention. She felt dirty, worthless, trash, and like she could die and nobody would care. She cried until tears turned to dry sobs then into hiccups. She waited until she stopped crying to finally get into the front seat and start her drive home.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think good, bad or constructive criticism anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

When she finally got home she tried to be as quiet as possible coming in. that was until she bumped into the little table next to the door.

"Emily is that you?" the Ambassador asked

_Shit, of course the one night I don't want anyone to know I'm here she hears me._

"Yes mother" she groans

As her mother turns the corner from the living room to the entry way she gasps. She sees Emily's dirty dress, her messed up hair and the makeup she ruined from crying.

"My god Emily" for a second Emily actually thought her mother cared. Until she heard the disgusted tone that in her voice "you look horrible. Did anyone see you like this? Do you know what this can do to me if anyone saw or took a picture of you?"

"Leave me alone mother." Emily says through gridded teeth

"No I will not have you going around town to god knows where looking like that."

"Just stop. I am not in the mood to argue with you"

"Fine, I just wanted you to know all of you things have been packed, and you will be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Fine anything else?"

"No" and with that she turns around and walks away leaving Emily behind.

* * *

Emily got in the shower she started crying again. She tried to stop but she couldn't.

_Why am I crying? It's not like I didn't already feel worthless._ _Why would I think after all this time she would notice something wrong with me. It's not like she actually cares for me. I'm just here to play her game of perfect family._

She stayed in there scrubbing her skin until it was pink and raw.

* * *

when she got into her room she seen how empty it was the only things it contained was her bed, drawers, T.V., and pictures on the wall. All of her things where on there was to East Allegheny. she found it ironic how her room represents how she feels inside, dark, empty, lonely.

She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. The last thing she thought of was _at least I leave tomorrow and I can get out of this hell hole._ With a single tear falling down her cheek she fell asleep.

* * *

I know this is really short and probably sucked. I didn't really know what to write. please review


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

So sorry for taking forever I've been busy and have had writers block :/ I will TRY to update regularly. Ok on with the story hope you like it.

* * *

Meanwhile in East Allegheny

"Sure Elizabeth I'll take Emily"

'Thank you Bella"

"No problem I always enjoy her company"

"Ok thank you again goodbye"

"Goodbye Elizabeth"

Elizabeth was Bella's older cousin. They haven't seen each other in four years since Elizabeth is always busy or away.

"Who was that mom?" asked Bella's daughter Katie who was fifteen

"Your aunt Elizabeth"

"What?" Katie said with wide eyes

"Do you remember your cousin Emily?" when Katie nodded Bella said "she is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Ok….. Why?"

"Your aunt said she was getting out of control"

"Are you sure we can handle her then?"

"Yes, you know how you aunt exaggerates things"

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow"

"That's fast"_ I wonder what she did._

"Yup Elizabeth said it was necessary"

"Ok can I go to JJ's house?"

"Sure honey be careful"

* * *

When Katie got to JJ's house the girls got a quick snack and went to JJ's room.

"Can you spend the night tonight?" JJ asked from her spot on the bed

"No, sorry my cousin is coming tomorrow" JJ looked over the edge of the bed to look at Katie on the floor

"Which one?"

"Emily, I don't think you've met her"

"No I don't think so. How old is she?"

"Sixteen"

"So she's gonna go to school with us?"

"Yup"

"Cool"

"is she nice?"

"from what I remember she's a loner. she doesn't socialize much, but once you get to know she's a fun person"

"she could hang out with us and the gang. I don't want her to feel left out"

"Ya if she wants to"

About two hours later Katie made her way home. She went to sleep hoping Emily wouldn't be too much.

* * *

I'm not very proud of this chapter, I know it's really short. please tell me what you think.


End file.
